


Year One Down, Eternity To Go

by Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/pseuds/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled
Summary: Short, simple, and sweet (I hope). A little (read: incredibly and I kind of hate it) crappy, but I suddenly got the idea in my head at like 9:00 and had to make it happen. Full of jump cuts and awkward transitions, poor wording and stilted language. But it's written with love and with you in mind. So, here you go. Have a little fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Darling Gabe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Darling+Gabe).



The scene was set. He was ready. 

 

That morning, Gabe had woken up to an array of rose petals, and a warm body curled up around him. He sat up and dusted ruby red petals from his chest and arms (how had Sam managed to do this while he was sleeping?). Looking around the room, he found a vase full of sunflowers and a candy bouquet. Like an Edible Arrangement, but made of sweets. Damn. His husband knew him so well. Sam sat up next to him and smiled. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Gabriel grinned and tackled his husband in a hug. “I love it, you big, dumb, romantic moose!” he exclaimed, peppering his moose with kisses. 

 

“Hooray,” Sam said with a grin, and pulled Gabe in for a proper kiss. 

 

Now, of course, it was Gabriel’s turn. 

 

He heard Sam unlock the door, and he grinned, excitement surging in his chest. Of course,there was a little bit of fear somewhere in there that he went to all this trouble and Sam wasn’t going to like it, but that was quashed by the fact that he knew Sam. He was pretty positive he’d love it. 

 

“I’m home, darling!” Sam called, closing the door behind him. Sam having class two hours later than Gabe did kind of suck, but the kid was working on becoming a lawyer. Plus, it gave Gabe time to decorate. 

 

Sam entered the room and a bright smile was etched across his face. “Gabe. . . Happy anniversary,” he said, pulling Gabriel in for a tight hug before taking in the scene around him. 

 

“Well, I uh, I’m not an angel anymore, so I couldn’t take you to Italy again like I wanted. . . So instead, I brought Italy to you,” Gabe explained, suddenly feeling his excitement cloud over with doubt. What if Sam thought it was stupid? 

 

“That’s. . . Oh my God, it’s amazing, Gabe!” Sam was in total awe. And that made Gabe feel awesome. 

 

Each of the windows had a picture in them, either of an Italian landmark, or simply rolling hills. A table sat in the center of the room, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries on it, and waiting in the kitchen was recreations of the other food they had on their first proper date. A bottle of wine on the table and two wine glasses, though it was more for show than to drink (there was also beer in the fridge). They both knew that Gabriel was not allowed to pick out wine. 

 

“Come on. Let’s have dinner, and then we have the grand event.” 

 

Dinner was spent reminiscing, the good and the bad discussed candidly over salad and sweets and strawberries. 

 

“And you got turned into a girl!” 

 

“That time you almost died-” “Which one?” 

 

“You were like twelve. It was hilarious.” 

 

“Dude remember that time we went horseback riding? You promised I wouldn’t fall off.” “I did not!” 

 

“Dear dad, that was terrifying.” 

 

“That was so not funny. . . . Okay yeah it was.” 

 

When finally they set down their forks and the conversation lulled, Gabriel stood up. 

 

“Come on, there’s one more thing,” he said, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he held out his hand. 

 

Sam took it and stood up. “Really? What else could possibly make this night any better than it already is.” 

 

Gabe simply grinned and led Sam out to the back yard. 

 

“A bouncy castle?!” 

 

“It’s not the Colosseum, but. . . .” 

 

“You are the absolute best husband ever.” 

 

That evening, they fell asleep on a blanket under the stars, Sam’s head on Gabe’s chest, kept warm by their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, Darling.
> 
> Love, Your Sunshine


End file.
